


through the fourth and fifth rib

by humanveil



Series: a greenhouse filled with ghosts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent underneath.





	through the fourth and fifth rib

When given the choice, Narcissa prefers to keep her hands clean. She is not against manipulation or extortion, murder or intimidation. She simply prefers for other people to handle such matters.

It is the benefit, she thinks, of having a husband such as hers; who will handle her dirty work for her, to a standard she approves of. It allows her to sit back and simply watch as lives are ruined, as payback is handed out. Allows her to uphold the façade of innocence.

She is the dutiful wife, the loving mother, the younger sister. She is completely unsuspecting. Unsuspicious. She will never be anybody’s first pick of a culprit.

It makes her all the more powerful.

She is, first and foremost, a lady; and to Narcissa, that means any and all behaviour that may be considered devious is kept a secret. A well hidden trait, known by few and lacking the proper evidence for conviction.

Participation, when she chooses to engage, must be skilful. It must be cunning. It must be well planned and perfectly executed. There is no room for failure or mishaps; she must achieve her ends.

She is not a sadist, she is not like her husband or her sister. Torture, in Narcissa’s eyes, is both messy and unnecessary. There are better ways to earn victory; ways which exclude the presence of blood and gore, of pitiful tears and other undesirable body fluids.

No, demolition must be beautiful. The ruining of a life must be delicate. It must be treated with care.

Subtlety, as always, is key.

It’s like seduction, she muses. Easy enough. Men are rather susceptible to a pretty face, a sweet tongue. The process to simple: charm, manipulate, profit.

And then, once finished: slither back into your hole, and enjoy success without reprimand.


End file.
